My heart with out you
by SMRU
Summary: [Oneshot] [SasuSaku] Sakura salió de su aldea para hacer una misión sencilla, nadie la previno de que podía acabar así.  Sasuke sigue buscando a su hermano, pero en su camino se topa con cierta pelirosa… ¿Conseguirán acallar los gritos de sus corazones?


**Título: **My heart without you.

**Summary:** [One-shot [SasuSaku Sakura salió de su aldea para hacer una misión sencilla, nadie la previno de que podía acabar así. Sasuke sigue buscando a su hermano, pero en su camino se topa con cierta pelirosa… ¿Conseguirán acallar los gritos de sus corazones?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece (Por desgracia…) Si me perteneciera, Sasuke ya estaría de vuelta, reconstruyendo el clan Uchiha con Sakura (XD) y Naruto hubiera dejado que la pelirosa se fuera con Sasuke y él se habría ido corriendo a buscar a Hinata XD.

**Notas de la autora:** Éste es un one-shot que escribí recientemente, y la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de él. Me gusta mucho como he ido evolucionando a lo largo del año que llevo escribiendo fanfics, y creo que este es uno de los mejores que he hecho. Sin más, les dejo que lo lean .

**My heart without you.**

_Por muchas veces que me odies, yo te seguiré amando._

_Por muy lejos que te encuentres, yo te sentiré cerca._

_Por mucho tiempo que te marches…_

Los alientos de ambos habían chocado, se habían entrelazado, para acabar dejando paso a sus ansias de besarse los labios, de explorar, de descubrir, de amar.

Quién hubiera sido capaz de decirle a ella, que cuando salió de su villa para hacer una misión tan sencilla como aquella, acabaría en aquella situación, aprisionada contra la pared de una cueva, deseando que aquel instante no terminara, que él jamás volviera a apartarse de su lado.

Él, en cambio, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de echar a correr, de salir de allí, de fingir que nada había pasado, de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había caído en sus redes. Pero los labios y las caricias de ella lo tenían engatusado, hipnotizado por el brillo de sus ojos jades recubiertos de amargas lágrimas por las que hubiera dado la vida, con tal de no volver a ver.

…FLASH BACK…

Un grupo de shinobis se habían parado a esperar a uno de sus compañeros en un bosque cercano a una villa oculta, a la que habían acudido por el rumor de que varios aldeanos habían visto a Uchiha Itachi en las proximidades de la ciudad. El líder del grupo había dado por concluida la búsqueda después de tres agotadores días recorriendo la ciudad y los alrededores sin descanso alguno.

Estaban sentados, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que el ninja de agua apareciera.

"Joder, ¡¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo más va a tardar el gilipollas de Suigetsu?!"

La pelirroja estaba exasperada. Y la verdad era que sus compañeros comenzaban a hartarse de la misma forma. Hacía más de una hora que lo esperaban y él no había dado señales de vida.

Por fin, y para alivio de todos, el shinobi apareció, portando a su espalda la gran katana corta cuellos del Demonio de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla.

"Bien, en marcha."

El moreno puso a su grupo en camino, antes de que la fémina del equipo, Karin, comenzara a berrear para reprender a Suigetsu.

"¿Se puede saber porqué has tardado tanto, Baka?"

Aun en marcha, la kunoichi no pudo evitar comenzar una pelea con el chico de dentadura serrada.

"Me encontré con un grupo de asaltantes que estaban atacando a una chica. Me quedé escondido para ver como reaccionaba ella, y la verdad es que me sorprendió que fuera una kunoichi de Konoha."

Remarcó la última palabra para que el líder del grupo lo oyera bien, ya que sabía que tenía un especial afecto por su villa natal, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo.

El moreno que iba en cabeza fingió no escuchar lo que había dicho su compañero, pero a partir de ese instante, sus oídos se afinaron para captar mejor la conversación.

"El caso es que la chica empezó a pegar ostias a diestro y siniestro, pero al final la superaron en número y la dejaron inconsciente. Fue una verdadera pena, la verdad. Ella estaba buenísima, y no tendría más de dieciséis años. A saber lo que esos pobres desgraciados la estarán haciendo en este momento."

Remató la frase negando con la cabeza. A su lado, la pelirroja empezaba a sentir ganas de ahorcar a su compañero, aunque bien sabía que no le haría ningún efecto y que se licuaría entre sus manos.

El chico pelinegro que iba en cabeza aceleró el paso, obligando a sus compañeros a aligerar la marcha. Había perdido todo interés en la conversación de su compañero, pero aún así, escuchó lo siguiente que dijo Suigetsu.

"Aunque lo que más me llamó la tención fue el precioso color rosado de su pelo…"

Los pies del moreno se detuvieron instantáneamente, provocando que sus compañeros frenaran tras él. Algo se revolvió en su interior al oír nombrar a aquella shinobi de pelo rosado. Algo palpitó dentro de él, algo que le impulsó a ir a buscarla, a ir a su encuentro.

De repente sintió la nostalgia invadirlo al recordar su encantadora sonrisa, sus carnosos labios, tan rosados como su pelo o sus mejillas, sus encandiladores ojos verdosos o sus palabras de ánimo y consuelo cada vez que las necesitó.

Se le revolvió el estómago tan sólo con recordar que la dejó tirada en un banco, sin un simple adiós, sin una simple sonrisa… sin ese simple beso que ella deseo durante toda su tierna infancia, ese inocente beso que ahora él deseaba entregarle.

"Ahora vuelvo…"

Apenas fue un simple susurro antes de desaparecer, pero los otros tres componentes del equipo lo escucharon perfectamente, causando preocupación por el tono con el que su líder había pronunciado estas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirosada luchaba con sus últimas fuerzas mientras aquella manada de pervertidos miraba divertidos como ella intentaba desasirse de aquel engreído que soltaba blasfemias cada vez que la chica evitaba sus agresiones.

"¡¡¡APARTAOS DE MÍ!!!"

Por más que la chica suplicaba y rugía, los bandidos parecían cada vez más divertidos.

Pero pronto sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la cueva que les servía de guarida, escrutando la figura de aquel extraño que había osado interrumpir su diversión.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú, mequetrefe?!"

Al hombre no le dio tiempo siquiera a ponerse en pie y soltar la botella de alcohol. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquel extraño ya estaba colocado detrás de él sujetando un kunai que hizo que un pequeño hilo de sangra recorriera el cuello del criminal.

"Alguien a quien no te conviene molestar."

Tras la simple respuesta del moreno, el vándalo cayó al suelo, con una contusión en la cabeza, provocada por el kunai del chico.

Tras este increíble acto de fuerza, los demás bandidos se espantaron y salieron de la cueva muertos de miedo. El chico seguía dado la vuelta, por lo que el único asaltante que quedaba detrás de él, aquel que se divertía con la pelirosada, no pudo ver su mirada, llena de odio y ansias de sangre. Pero la pelirosada que tenía al lado enseguida reconoció el símbolo grabada con sumo cuidad en el kimono del joven.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Las palabras de la chica que tenía al lado fueron suficientes para insuflar aún más terror en el delincuente.

"Tú… ¿Tú eres el Uchiha?"

Una sola mirada del muchacho bastó para que las sospechas del malhechor fueran aclaradas.

Apenas unos instantes después, el mismo criminal aullaba de dolor al sentir como su brazo se quebraba.

"Creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita, ¿No crees?"

"Sí, sí. ¡¡¡Lo siento mucho, pero por favor, no me hagas más daño, deja que me marche!!!"

Dicho esto, el moreno le soltó y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, advirtiéndole que se marchara de aquel lugar.

El proscrito no tardó ni un minuto en salir corriendo de allí y buscar un lugar seguro donde resguardarse.

Entonces, el moreno miró con intensidad a la incrédula kunoichi que tenía delante, exhausta y sorprendida, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y amenazando con salir de su pecho.

Sasuke observó cada cambio en la que fuera su compañera de equipo, deteniendo su mirada en cada marcada curva del cuerpo de mujer que la shinobi había desarrollado.

"No hace falta que me protejas, Sasuke-kun. Ya no."

Al moreno le sorprendió encontrar un tono de odio en la voz de la que anteriormente fuera su mayor admiradora.

El Uchiha señaló con una mirada la ropa hecha jirones de la pelirosada. Ella se sonrojó violentamente al sentirse tan descaradamente observada por aquellos profundos ojos azabache.

"No puedes negarlo, Sakura. Por más que te esfuerces, tanto tú como yo sabemos que siempre me vas a necesitar."

Sakura frunció el ceño, muy ofendida por las palabras de Sasuke.

"No se como te atreves siquiera a mirarme a la cara, Teme."

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

"¿Acaso estar tanto tiempo con Naruto te ha contagiado sus formas?"

"No, es sólo que haber estado tanto tiempo sin tener que soportar tu estúpido egocentrismo, he sido capaz de reflexionar."

Sasuke se acercó un paso a la chica, provocando que esta retrocediera hasta quedar pegada contra la pared rocosa de aquel muro.

"¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión interesante?"

Ella frunció aún más el ceño y apretó con fuerza los puños, intentando retener las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar a sus ojos jades.

"Sí. ¡¡De que malgasté mi tiempo intentando que tú olvidaras tu estúpida venganza y te fijaras un poco en mí!!"

"¿Qué malgastaste tu tiempo?"

El Uchiha se acercó un paso más a ella, quedando tan sólo a unos centímetros de la chica, que vio imposible retroceder más sin destrozar el muro que tenía detrás de un puñetazo.

"Sí, mi precioso tiempo, que podía haber usado para entrenar o hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ti. Porque si lo pienso, todos aquellos años que te estuve esperando no sirvieron para nada."

"¿Para nada?"

Ella comenzaba a cansarse de sus respuestas en forma de pregunta.

"¿Te perece que conseguir enamorar al chico más frío de toda Konoha es nada?"

Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron, dejando la ocasión perfecta para que el Uchiha se abriera paso entre sus brazos y acabara atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

…FIN FLASH BACK…

Y allí estaban. Después de unos instantes de confusión, él había comenzado a besarla y a despertar en lo mas profundo de su ser sensaciones que creyó desechadas para siempre.

Quería separarse de él, pegarle, gritarle, insultarle, pero sabía que todo intento por desasirse de aquel beso que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando era imposible.

Por fin, él dejó unos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios para coger aire, pero parecía dispuesto a volver a invadir su boca cuando hubiera recuperado el oxígeno.

"Es…Espera"

Él dejó un poco más despacio entre ellos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"No puedes reaparecer en mi vida después de casi cuatro años y besarme como si nada."

Ella tenía las mejillas encarnadas y estaba atrapada en los fuertes brazos del moreno. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la era totalmente imposible mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Y por qué no?"

Esta vez, ella le miró ofuscada.

"¿Cómo que por qué…? ¡Pues porque no es lógico, está claro!"

Él sonrió. Era su sonrisa prepotente y orgullosa de siempre, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y aquello era suficiente para que la barrear que Sakura había creado alrededor de su corazón en esos cuatro años se derrumbara en un instante.

"¿Acaso eso que llamamos "amor" es lógico?"

Tenía razón. Sakura no encontró ningún motivo coherente con lo que justificar lo que sentía por aquel hombre.

Él volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios y de su cuerpo, de cada caricia.

Las oleadas de sensaciones que les invadieron a ambos serían algo que les marcara para el resto de sus vidas. Algo que, posiblemente, cambiara sus destinos.

En uno de los cortos espacios de tiempo que ambos se tomaban para coger aire, Sakura deslizó los dedos de su mano derecha por el pedazo de pecho de Sasuke que su kimono dejaba entrever.

"Prométeme que vas a volver pronto a Konoha, por favor. Sería incapaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sin ti. Echaría de menos esto una vez que lo ha probado."

Él se limitó a besarla de nuevo, deslizando sus labios por el tibio cuello de ella.

"Sabes que no volveré hasta que haya acabado con mi hermano. Pero puedes estar segura de que después de esto lo buscaré con todas mis fuerzas, y acabaré con él antes de lo que tenía previsto. Volveré pronto. Ni siquiera te daré tiempo a que me eches de menos."

Ella sonrió, dejándose llevar por cada una de sus caricias y cada uno de sus besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, ella regresaba a Konoha, y él volvía con su grupo.

Ambos estaban iguales en apariencia. Ambos eran los mismos que hace unas horas, antes de que ambos se rindieran al otro. Pero algo había cambiado en ellos, en su interior. Pero ambos lo exteriorizaban con una profunda sonrisa, que, por su puesto, Sasuke borraría de sus labios en cuanto diera con sus compañeros.

_Por muchas veces que me odies, yo te seguiré amando._

_Por muy lejos que te encuentres, yo te sentiré cerca._

_Por mucho tiempo que te marches…_

_Yo te seguiré esperando._

_By: SMRU_

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. La verdad es que me encantaría recibir muuuuchos RR, ¡Venga, que no os cuesta nada escribirme unas líneas para que yo pueda ser feliz y seguir escribiendo! (No se aceptan e-mail bomba XD) Tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que prometo contestarlos todos.

Kissis

SMRU


End file.
